


人来人往 15

by MMMMonia



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 4





	人来人往 15

晚上，朱正廷坐在床沿，拨通了尤长靖的电话。

“喂？尤尤？”

“是我，怎么了朱朱？”

“尤尤，你实话跟我说，蔡徐坤到底是什么情况？”

今天下午陪了一会蔡徐坤就跟尤长靖回去了，朱正廷那时就光顾着哭和生闷气了，什么也没来得及问，蔡妈妈去到病房的时候，朱正廷更是落荒而逃。

“他…没跟你说吗？”

“他跟我说是胃炎，”想了想又加了句，“但是我觉得没这么简单。”

那边的尤长靖却有些吞吐，“那…你先跟我保证，你听完之后不要哭，也不要有消极的情绪，行吗？”

“好。”朱正廷总觉得事情在往坏的方向发展。

“是…胃癌。”

胃，癌，朱正廷愣住了，手紧紧地攥住了枕头，汹涌的消极情绪一瞬间就将他淹没，再次开口，声音是意料之中的颤抖，“他…那他…”

“朱朱？朱朱你怎么了？”

“没，我没事，我没事…”

被难过压着快窒息的朱正廷大口大口地喘着气，眼泪也开始不争气地往下掉。

“朱朱，你别吓我啊！朱朱？”

手忙脚乱地挂掉了电话，手机被扔在了一旁，是空调温度太低了吗？怎么浑身发冷？

“蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤你怎么不跟我说啊？蔡徐坤你为什么不跟我说？”他大声嘶吼着，眼泪不断地往下掉，抓过放在一旁的手机准备打电话去质问蔡徐坤，奈何手一直都在抖，摁了好几次都没能摁开联系人列表。

有电话打进来了，朱正廷看了看联系人备注，是‘坤’。

“喂？正正？听得到吗？”

胡乱地擦了两下脸上的眼泪，深吸了两口气想压下声音的颤抖，“嗯，我在。”

“洗澡了吗？”

“洗了。”一听到蔡徐坤的声音，眼泪就开始不争气地往下掉，朱正廷吸着鼻子，回答。

蔡徐坤的声音还是那么好听，落进耳中很舒服。

“那现在，把空调调成睡眠模式，把温度调到二十六度。”

“好。”朱正廷照做了。

“然后，关灯，睡觉，不许再哭了！乖乖听话！”

“好，不哭。”

朱正廷把自己裹进被子里，眼眶红红的，还在蓄着水。

“坤，你给我唱首歌好不好？”

蔡徐坤愣了愣，他没想到朱正廷会提这个要求，“好，想听什么？”

“告白气球。”

“好。”蔡徐坤清了淸嗓子，“塞纳河畔，左岸的咖啡，我手一杯…”

爱人的告白回荡在耳旁，朱正廷把脸埋进被子里，让自己的信息素一点点地飘在密闭的房间里，有他的蓝玫瑰味。

第二天朱正廷到医院的时候是八点半，悄悄推开病房门，躺在床上的人还没醒，他总是这样，平时工作忙，逮到机会就要睡个天昏地暗。

蔡妈妈可能是去学校上早课了没在这，朱正廷把手里的的保温盒放在病床旁的柜子上，想着时间还早，便没叫醒蔡徐坤。

昨晚的告白气球还没听完他就睡着了，蔡徐坤这家伙也不知道是什么时候睡的。

朱正廷用手托着腮帮子看着蔡徐坤，他真的瘦了好多…忍不住上手捏了捏那张本来就没什么肉的小脸，没想到睡着的人醒了。

“正正，别闹。”

手被一把抓住，放到唇前轻轻吻了一下，“早上好啊，正正。”

耳根发烫的人急急忙忙抽回自己的手，“早，早上好…”保温盒被打开，朱正廷勺起一小口试了试温度，还有点烫。

“是正正做的吗？”蔡徐坤把手放到朱正廷腰上捏了捏，那人果真是吓了个激灵。

“别闹辣！快去刷牙！不然不给你吃！”奶凶奶凶的，贼可爱了。

“听你的。”蔡徐坤爬起来去洗手间简单的做了个洗漱，再出来时便看到朱正廷已经帮他把小桌子给立在了床上。

“出来了？”

蔡徐坤走过去直接把那张小桌子叠回原来的样子然后扔在了隔壁的陪护床上，自己坐在床沿把头埋进朱正廷颈窝里一个劲儿的在蹭。

“要正正喂～”

“多大人了还要我喂？”

“我不管我就要！”

朱正廷深知自己对于撒娇的蔡徐坤毫无抵抗力，蔡徐坤也爱抓着这点，百试百灵。

乖乖喂完了蔡徐坤，朱正廷刚把餐具收拾好就被人给拉进了怀里抱着。

“正廷，对不起。”

攒了好几天的言语等真正到了这一刻，才发现现在说什么都不合适，揉了揉对方那多得根本就不像是一个程序员该有的头发，朱正廷叹了口气，在蔡徐坤背上轻轻拍了两下，“傻瓜，有什么事情我们一起扛不行吗？”

“我不能拖累你。”蔡徐坤把下巴支在朱正廷肩上，闷声开口。

“说什么呢？”朱正廷炸了，气得直接推开了蔡徐坤，在那张脸上狠狠地蹂躏了好几下，还是觉得不解气，“蔡徐坤，什么拖累啊！你把你当成什么又把我当成什么了？难不成你还替我担心要是你不在了我拖着个孩子找不到Alpha了是吧？”

蔡徐坤低着头，“你也没少找嘛…”

朱正廷:“……”怎么又扯到这上边来了呢？不过，想想之前的自己，自责之余还是有点想笑。

“笑笑笑！你还笑得出来了是吧？”小狮子恶狠狠地瞪着他，但是眸子里带着的委屈和控诉让他实在是觉得这个眼神并没有那么令人害怕。

“说起来你的运气可真好，我总共就出去过那么几次你就撞见了九成…”朱正廷扁着嘴，特别无辜地看着蔡徐坤，气得后者直接往床上一躺，盖过被子就不理他了。

“坤~你别这样嘛~”绕过床位，朱正廷还没走到床头那边，蔡徐坤又翻了个身，没办法，只好走回去。

如此几个回合之后，朱正廷实在是忍无可忍，一把掀开蔡徐坤的被子，把他的身体给掰回了平躺状，一把跨坐在了蔡徐坤身上，扭扭腰，没什么肉但是手感很好的小屁/股正好蹭到了敏感部位。

“哼！”尽管下边已经有东西顶着朱正廷，但嘴里还是极为冷淡地哼了声。

“好坤坤，你别生气了好不好？坤坤~”

蔡徐坤把头转向一旁，故意不看他。

“老公~”拖长的小尾音尽是撒娇意味，听得顶着朱正廷的那根东西又硬了几分。

朱正廷俯下身去讨了一个黏糊糊的吻，怕压到孩子，蔡徐坤便把人拉到自己旁边侧躺着。

“正正，你先听我说。”蔡徐坤把手放在怀里人的肚子上，隔着一层布料轻轻摩挲，“医生说了，我的身体不太适合动手术，别人的成功率是85%，而我只有45%，所以，一旦我没有出来，你…你一定要去把标记洗了，孩子也打掉，然后，别再去找那些来路不明的人玩419，找个真心喜欢你的Alpha，好好过，行吗？”

“蔡徐坤，”声音已经染上哭腔，朱正廷抬起头来对上蔡徐坤的眸子，“你要好好的，这辈子，我除了你，不认其他人。”

“怎么这么爱哭呢？”蔡徐坤轻吻上他的眼睛，就连呼吸都带着小心翼翼。

手术进行的那天，朱正廷坐在手术室外的长椅上，手术室大门上亮着红色灯光的牌子给人的感觉很压抑，明明还是八月的炎热天气，可他却害怕得浑身发冷。

“小廷，你别把自己搞垮了啊。”蔡妈妈给朱正廷披上一件大衣，在朱正廷身边坐下，眼神里还是藏不住的担忧。

蔡爸爸和朱爸爸推掉了今日份的工作来陪着自家孩子，两个大男人人情世故见得多，情绪也压得很好，只不过左手与右手交叉扣紧的动作还是说明了他们此时此刻的紧张。

“阿姨…他会没事的吧？”朱正廷眼眶红红的，看到蔡妈妈也是一阵心疼。

“肯定会没事的，他还等着出来娶你呢！”蔡妈妈轻轻拍着朱正廷的背部以示安抚。

“我好怕，我真的好害怕…”朱正廷捂着脸，低声啜泣。

“傻孩子…”话是这么说着，蔡妈妈还是忍不住一次又一次地往手术室的方向看去。

蔡徐坤独立得早，长这么大了最让他们操心的一次，是在这儿了。

不知结果的等待从心理上看总是漫长的，朱正廷不断地看着腕表上指针的走动，已经过去了五个小时。

手术室门被打开并没有发出什么声响，可坐在长椅上的四人却在第一时间注意到了。

“医生，怎么样了？”蔡妈妈赶紧上前去询问，朱正廷因为坐久了腿有些麻，起身的时踉跄了几下，目光一直没离开过医生。

“手术很成功，癌细胞已经得到了显著的控制，接下来再住院观察一段时间，外加些药物内调就可以了。”医生脸上是藏不住的疲态，虽说是打着官腔，可落在家属的耳中就宛若三月的清风绕过风铃，脆耳动听。  
（听说风铃会招鬼是真的吗…）

“谢谢医生，谢谢医生。”三个家长明显的是松了口气，朱正廷听到这个结果，心里头一直悬着的那块大石头也落下了，五个小时一直绷着神经，这会一下子就松下来，脑袋有点晕乎，眼前的景物也有点模糊，在彻底失去意识前，是看到自己爸爸尽是担心的神情。

朱正廷醒过来已经是晚上，医院消毒水的味道还是那么刺鼻，视线花了一点时间采重新聚焦，最后的记忆画面停留在听到医生说蔡徐坤手术成功的那会儿。

翻过身想坐起来，但是刚离开枕头没一会儿脑袋里的那股昏沉敢又让他跌了回去。

“朱朱！你醒了？”尤长靖的那股小奶音从耳边传来，朱正廷歪歪头，看见的就是像个老妈子一样急急忙忙的跑过来的画面。

尤长靖调了一下病床的起降架，又在朱正廷腰后点了个枕头，把放在一旁小柜子上面的水递给了他。

“蔡徐坤呢？”连水都没来得及喝，朱正廷就抓着尤长靖的手臂在问。

尤长靖送了他一个白眼，“朱正廷你有没有良心啊？我照顾了你这么久你醒来的第一时间不是关心我而是去问蔡徐坤？”

“好好好，辛苦我们尤尤了。”朱正廷接过他递过来的水喝了两口，给了尤长靖一个甜腻腻的笑容。

“敷衍！”尤长靖撇撇嘴，朝门口方向抬了抬下巴，“呐，在那呢。”

抬头往尤长靖示意的方向看过去，自己心心念念的那个人正倚在门框上带着笑意看着他。

“坤…”朱正廷看着那人一步步朝自己走来，眼泪又开始不争气的往下掉。

“怎么又哭了呢？”蔡徐坤抽出张纸巾，为他擦着脸上的眼泪，尤长靖偷偷溜了，虽然他心里很清楚就算跟朱正廷报备他准备走了朱正廷也不会理他的。

“坤坤。”朱正廷捧住他的脸，笑了，明眸皓齿，说的应该就是此时的朱正廷。

在朱正廷吻上他的那一刻，蔡徐坤的大脑有点死机，直至朱正廷非常不满地捶了他一下，才反应过来，搂住他的腰，蔡徐坤夺回主动权加深了这个吻，不带任何情//欲的吻。

“咳咳。”朱爸爸站在门口，看着两个亲得难舍难分的人，走也不是进也不是。

再看病床上的两人，朱正廷羞得把头埋在蔡徐坤怀里不敢抬起头，蔡徐坤倒是大大方方地跟蔡爸爸打起了招呼，“叔叔。”

“该改口叫爸了！”朱爸爸提着保温盒走过来，“刚刚小尤说你醒了，你林姨给你煮的汤，乖乖喝了。小蔡你刚做完手术，别乱跑。”朱爸爸把手里的保温盒给放到小柜子上面，秉着不能打扰人家小两口的想法离开了病房。

“好了，咱爸已经走了，抬起头吧。”蔡徐坤拍了拍怀里那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“不要脸，谁是你爸了…”脸红得不行的小Omega都不敢直视自家Alpha的眼睛了。

“来，喝汤。”蔡徐坤强压下心里那股想上去一亲芳泽的念头，勺了口汤吹了吹，送到了朱正廷嘴边。

虽然还是很害羞，但是朱正廷还是乖乖地张嘴接过了。

“我说你，之前和那么多人玩419的时候怎么就不见你害羞呢？”记仇的小狮子忍不住地就在翻旧账。

“你还提！”不过，自知理亏的小兔子只能小声嘟嚷，“还不是因为喜欢你…”


End file.
